


Tell Me

by SubliminalWriter



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, Bottom Kat Edison, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensual Adena El-Amin, Uber girl Gina, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Adena calls an Uber while Kat gets tied up.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaela23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela23/gifts).



> Thank you Kaela23 for this one-shot idea. I hope you like it.

Why did the world hate her, so damn much? Why did the whole freaking universe hate Kat Edison? A punishment, maybe, but for what exactly? All she wanted to do was spend the night stress-free with her love, have a nice meal at some over the top expensive restaurant, and have some bomb as sex when they got home, but no the universe wanted to challenge her.

"Kat?" She hears Adena call, pulling her out of her head, her eyes locking with their uber driver instantly before turning back to her girlfriend, though not for very long. Adena felt it, she felt the tension building up in Kat's body, something that only happened when she was nervous, but why was she nervous?

"Baby?" She tries again, her hand running smoothly over Kat's thigh, this time breaking her daze.

"Huh?" Kat answers, her voice stuck in her throat, but truthfully she did not know what to say.

She could say something along the lines of, "Hey Adena can we get a new Uber because I went all daddyish on this driver."

She did not want to upset Adena, not after everything they had been through as a couple, because a heartbroken Adena produced a heartbroken Kat and neither woman wanted the other to be sad.

"Hi Kat."

The universe really did despise her, laughing comically at this oh shit moment of hers, while this car ride continued to kill her slowly.

"You two know each other," Adena whispers into Kat's ear, which Kat's nods too, sinking down in her seat afterward, cheeks puffed out awkwardly.

"Hey, Gina."

~  
When they arrive at the restaurant, Kat practically runs out of the Uber, dragging Adena behind her.

"Kat, slow down," Adena states, forcing her arm out of her girlfriends' grip.

"That's funny because I said the exact opposite that one time," Gina says, stepping out of her truck.

_**Why is she still here?**_ Kat wondered, but was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Excuse me? Who is this woman Kat," Adena demands?

She looks between the smirking driver and her, red-faced, girlfriend, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She could not be mad, she insisted Kat experiment, but that did not stop the anger and hurt she felt that this woman got a piece of her Kat, in such an intimate way.

Biting her lip, Adena nods, then walks past Kat into the restaurant.

"Adena wait, can we talk about this?"

Kat chases after the older woman, turning back to find Gina getting back into her truck, thankful when she pulls off.

"We can talk when we get home," Adena states softly when Kat finally reaches her.

Kat didn't like this calm side of Adena. She could not pinpoint what she was really upset about, thus making it harder to apologize.

"We have a reservation. It's under Kat Edison," Kat tells the host, who nods, pulling up their reservation.

"Okay, Ms. Edison, you two can follow me," he states leading them into the restaurant.

When they are seated and have their menus, their server walks over, pin in hand, "Can I start you two off with something to drink," she asks.

"Yes, can I have a vodka soda. My girlfriend would like a water with lime please," Kat answers while Adena looks over her menu for what felt like the fourth time.

Kat knew that this would a long night.

Adena would not speak to her; not when they ordered their food, not after they received their food, or even during dessert. To say that Kat wasn't worried right now would be an understatement because she was damn near sweating into her chocolate mousse while Adena licked vanilla ice cream off of her spoon nonchalantly, aware of Kat silent freak out.

When dinner concluded between the two, Kat calls for the check, a sad expression gracing her face, as Adena checks her phone, not a word uttered from those beautiful lips of hers.

"Are you ready to go, love," Kat urges, hastily throwing her coat back on when Adena nods.

Kat phone dings, there Uber is outside, after today she could no longer trust Adena to call an Uber for the both of them. Kat could not experience this night again; ever.

"Let's go home," Adena says, much to Kat relief.  
~  
The car ride home was like an introvert's dream. Silence encircled them, an earsplitting silence that drives Kat up a wall in paranoia.

Mind racing a mile a minute, Kat consistently looks over at her calm girlfriend, thinking of ways she could beg for forgiveness tonight.

"Babe," Kat calls, effectively breaking the stillness in the car, watching as Adena gives her full attention to her, yet not truly knowing what to do with it correctly.

"It didn't mean-" she tries to say, but even the words cut themselves off because that would be a lie and she couldn't lie to Adena.

It meant so much to her that Adena had let her explore her likes and dislikes sexually with other women, but a part of her wishes she had not done so.

Adena was her love and she could have tried to experiment with her, but like Adena said it would not be the same, but somehow even going through the rough phase of "Where do we stand?", they came back together, and that's all Kat ever wanted was this woman, who sat right next to her.

"Ah, nevermind."

Kat looks out the window, leaving well enough alone, Adena would talk to her when she was ready.  
~  
What she wasn't expecting was Adena pressing her into their door as soon as it opened, closing it harshly with a slam.

"Dee wait," Kat tries to break away from Adena, but when she begins to kiss along her neck, Kat knew she was a goner.

"I don't want to wait any longer Kat. I want you now."

Adena pulls Kat's jacket off of her shoulder, pushing it completely off her arms before said arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her in for more.

Adena's kisses leaving goosebumps along Kat's heated skin.

"Are we going to talk about what happened earlier," Kay asks, this was her second attempt to free herself from Adena's clutches and this time Adena allows her to pull away.

"Tell me."

Kat looks down confused at the request, "Tell you what," she inquiries.

"What did you do to her Kat? Tell me what you did because that's what I'm going to do to you tonight," Adena answers.

"Dee, I don't think-"

Kat doesn't get to finish before she finds herself pressed against the wall face first, feeling Adena against her back.

"I didn't ask you to think Kat. I told you to tell me what you did to that woman," Adena says, hot breathe hitting Kat's ear before a warm tongue comes out to play, licking down her neck.

Placing small pecks to Kat's shoulder, Adena revels in the sighs from her lover, knowing that sometime later they would become screams of pleasure, which she was not opposed too.

"You can tell me or I can fuck you right here Kat, against this wall."

Kat knew that Adena never hesitated when it came to giving her pleasure, so she knew that withering right here against this wall was a plausible option, and was she bothered by it, not in the least bit.

"You're not speaking, but you wanted to talk," Adena states, hand pulling down the zipper to Kat's jeans.

Kat feels it, she feels the coil deep in the pit of her stomach and the heat rising through her body, god Adena never had to do much to get her going, and God only knew how skillful Adena was with words. That beautiful mind of hers turned Kat on more than anything.

"Fuck Dee, I tied her up," Kat says breathing in deeply when Adena's fingers grazed her clit, running through wet fold then back up, pressing firmly on the bundle of nerves.

Kat wants to roll her hips, but the hand on her hip keeps her in place while smooth, silky, lips graze her ears.

"I can do both, baby. Do you want me to fuck you against this wall then tie up like my personal slave," Adena says, her accent thick with desire.

Kat moans because what else can she do when Adena wants her to be her personal slave, tied up and taking everything she gives her.

The images flashing through her mind only make Kat wetter, making it easier for Adena to slip two fingers into the abundant wetness.

Kat arches, fist clenching before pounding against the wall while Adena bites at her neck.

"Adena, I need more," Kat whines, forcefully riding Adena's finger, the hand on her hip long gone, but finds a new home in her black curls. Adena tugs her head back gently, nipping what little throat she could get to, moaning when Kat's walls shuddered around her digits, so she quickens her thrust until she basically pistoning in and out of Kat's wet heat.

Crying out Kat looks for something to brace herself, palms laying flat against the wall as she comes hard against Adena's fingers.

"Oh, Baby look at the mess you made. Your jeans are all ruined."

Adena lets her finger slide out of Kat, moving up to her very sensitive bundle of nerves, pinching it softly admiring the effects she has on Kat.

"Sit down," Adena commands, pulling a chair out for the spent woman, who plops down without argument, pulling her jeans off all the way.

Sauntering around the chair, Adena removes her belt, pulling Kat arms around the back of the chair before fastening them together, "Tell me to stop if this gets to be too much," she says, following Kat's nod.

"Wiggle your arms," She says next, staring at joined hands move around, unsuccessfully trying to escape.

Satisfied with her work, Adena saunters back around the chair, throwing one leg over Kat's thigh to straddle her, pulling her into a scorching kiss.

If it was anything Adena loved more than the arts, it was watching Kat whimper, and beg, for her; desperate and needy for her touch.

"We made quite the mess baby. Can I clean you up," Adena questions innocently, as if she wasn't about to steal her girlfriend's soul with that magical tongue of hers?

When she looks into those dark brown orbs, swelled with lust, she couldn't help but lick her lips slowly, Kat's eyes following her tongue, wishing that she'd just take her already.

"Please Dee."

"Please what baby?"

"Please clean me up," Kat growls.

"Did you just growl at me? That's no way to answer me," Adena teases, lips nipping at flushed thighs.

Kat bucks her hips, trying to direct Adena tongue where she needs her most, so Adena traces patterns up trembling thighs, spreading tan legs before diving in.

It was no secret that Kat was Adena's favorite meal, and at the moment, there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from having what she craved most.

Kat loved it when Adena ate her out; she put her everything into pleasing Kat, which Kat appreciated greatly, thanking her with loud moans because she knew how much Adena loved to hear her scream for her.

Swiping her tongue across Kat's clit, Adena looks up to find her girlfriend clenching her stomach, a sure sign that she was close again, so she lifts her legs up only to throw them over her shoulder, Kat clamping her thighs around Adena's head instantly.

"Fuck! Dee," Kat cries out when that coil of pleasure finally releases itself, Kat riding Adena tongue while her wetness drips down said woman's chin.

Kat doesn't know how long she stayed in this ethereal state, but when she moves again Adena has freed her from her binds.

"I love you, Dee," Kat says, moving toward their couch. She was tired and their bed seemed so far away, holding her arms out for Adena to join her.

"I love you too. Sleep love," Adena answers, cuddling closer to Kat, who drifts off peacefully.

Adena smiles this woman is her everything and nobody would ever change that.


End file.
